


Slow Sweet Whispers

by ennta



Category: Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennta/pseuds/ennta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina finds the time to stop. And sleep. And dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Sweet Whispers

a lazy spill of sunlight filtered through midsummer leaves, and jaina moved until it fell against her closed eyelids. the slight roll of her neck and torso tilted her weight in the spun-grass hammock, pressing her closer to zekk, and she smiled both at his reassuring presence and at the warmth tickling through her eyelashes onto her pale face.  
  
it had been a long time since she last  
  
stopped.  
  
and dreamt,  
  
with her mind wide open,  
  
and let the breeze off the ocean carry scents of moss and soil from the rainforest floor dozens of meters below. oh, everything seemed so simple now: her heart was beating, and zekk’s heart was beating, and the hammock swayed a bit in the wind just to show that the planet’s heart was beating, too, beating against them both in an ageless rhythm.  
  
so she slipped a small hand up to cup his neck, to play with his loose dark hair, and he held her tighter, his arms woven around her like a second hammock. eyes still closed, she found one of his hands with one of her own, played with his fingers, teased them in and out of hers, walked them underneath her tunic and over against her heart, splayed them across the pulsing proof of life that tied them together.  
  
his skin was warmer than hers.  
  
the hammock rustled as zekk shifted to block the sunlight, to force jaina’s eyes open, to force them to his hand on her skin. she only smiled, a lazy spill of a smile across her face, warm as that sun, and twisted his long hair around her fist to tug him closer. his nose touched hers—his eyes closed—and it seemed as though his fingers reached beneath her skin to wrap around her heart.  
  
they had always been there.  
  
she tilted her head so that her mouth found only his full upper lip, then the tip of his nose, and then he let out a hushed sigh to warm the air between them to a heady humid rush. she fell into the slipstream of the alien bond they shared, all these years later, and knew how soft her skin was, how beautiful she looked to him with her eyes closed to the sun and her body flush against his.  
  
it had been a long time since she last wanted him like this. but perhaps it took a long time to learn how to  
  
stop.  
  
and breathe.  
  
and love.  
  
and repeat until you truly lived.  
  
all of zekk’s sweet dreamworld suggestions filled her mind even as, embarrassed, he tried to block them; but they were no more than warmth, a different type of sunshine, proof of his love as much as the sunlight was proof of the sun, and jaina guided his mouth against hers in  
  
slow  
  
sweet  
  
whispers  
  
that kicked up into moth-wing hurricanes, storms breaking-rising-falling against the driftwood on the beach,  
  
until his lips moved away down her jaw and against her throat and over her heart, where he murmured i love you with mute kisses as his long swift fingers undid the sash of her tunic and paused, waiting for permission, two decades of hesitation all piled up and tingling in the brush of his fingertips.  
  
jaina wondered at the thought that he was made for her, that his mind fit with hers so snugly, that perhaps his body was meant to do the same, and that was his permission to move against her in  
  
slowsweetwhispers,  
  
and she stopped.  
  
and breathed.  
  
and loved.  
  
and let him teach her how to live.


End file.
